


wild mad love

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro thinks he's not worthy of being loved, of loving back. Two others have different ideas.</p><p>(basically, shirocest threesome with tender sheiths)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild mad love

**Author's Note:**

> so, my first shirocest threesome ////  
> im so embarrassed yet i spent all afternoon doing this  
> i swear i will get my soul doused with holy water soon  
> this was unbeta'd so do forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes

 

Shiro breathes against Keith’s skin, flushed and damp from a serious make-out session. His heart races, his lungs are ablaze, hands lost in the softness of Keith’s hair, their foreheads touching.

This is perfect, this is alright; this is all they’ve ever wanted, to be able to finally hold each other. It _should_ be alright.

And yet Shiro pushes himself off Keith’s bed, hands on both sides of Keith’s head on the pillow. Beneath him, the Red Paladin’s face is glowing from their passionate kisses, yet there's confusion, followed by a growing sense of realization in his eyes. His swollen lips part in an attempt to say something that would keep Shiro here, that would console him, tell him he understands –

But Shiro is already fully kneeling over him, shaking his head.

_Not again._

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Shiro says solemnly. _Someone like me isn’t worthy of you._

Wordlessly, he gets up and turns for the door.

 

 

His fist burns against the icy cool of the metal wall, cold and unforgiving and mercilessly delivers the same impact and pain against his knuckles when he punches it, producing an ugly sound that reverberates all throughout the small space of his personal quarters.

He inhales deeply until his lungs could not take in much more, and he exhales hard, hoping that the released pressure and tension would bring with them the pain inside him.

The heavy weight in his chest doesn’t disappear.

With Keith, he feels light, lighter than he’s ever felt in ages, and yet the heavy burden always traitorously comes back. Shiro wraps his head inside his hands, perspiration damping his skin, trickling down the coolness of his bionic arm.

_I’m not a monster I’m not a monster I’m not a monster I’m not a monster I’m not a monster I’m not a monster I’m not a monster –_

“Is that really what you think of _us_?” A low amused voice echoes within the room, making Shiro abruptly turn from where he’s standing by the wall.

Kuro is splayed out on his bunk, a smirk on his face and a hand over his belly.

“ _What the hell_ —” Shiro cusses under his breath until he realizes – well this could only be a hallucination. He’s broken, he’s hurting, he’s going crazy –

“This could be as real as you want it to be.” The low sultry voice is now directly beside his ear, making him jump – and he swears he can absolutely feel Kuro’s warm breath on his damp skin, feel Kuro’s hand reaching under his shirt to ghost over the skin under his pectorals –

Shiro spins out of his touch, panting; his arm is already glowing and heating up, ready to strike.

“Whoah there,” Kuro chuckles, his hands rainsed in mock defense. “No need to get all violent babe.”

“What are you doing here?” Shiro glares at his own living reflection, his jaw tight, knees bent in a battle position.

“More like, what are _you_ doing _here_ ,” another voice, bearing the same vocal timbre and pitch as Kuro’s and his.

Over on the other side, a younger Shiro clad in the garrison’s senior officer uniform is leaning against the wall, hands folded on his chest. For a split second, Shiro feels a bite of nostalgia seeing his unblemished face, free of the scar and the strains of the present day; both arms unmistakably human underneath those cuff links; shoulders and chest broad an not yet beaten to defined perfection from the brutal arena battles.

“You should be out there making love to our Keith, just as how we’d always wanted to back at the Garrison,” Private Shirogane pushes off the wall and walks over to them, a look of disappointment on his face.

“Apparently this virgin chickened out after five minutes of making out,” Kuro smirks, earning himself yet another glare from Shiro.

Of course he’s not a virgin – a cadet of his reputation and skill did not go unnoticed in the garrison, and his popularity garnered him some steamy one night stands with various people, male and female alike. It was only until _Keith_ happened that he stopped playing around and decided to pursue something serious. He’d never slept with anyone ever since, it was as if he’d taken an oath of celibacy, an oath he would only forgo once Keith himself was ready.

After the failure of the Kerberos Mission, he thought he’d lost his chance of being with Keith, forever – until _now_ , until he crash landed back into him without warning, until they were finally reunited – only this time, Shiro is certain he’s not the same man anymore; he’d been abused, beaten beyond repair, only for his broken pieces to be assembled back together for the sake of a gruesome alien experiment.

He’s not the same guy Keith wanted, not the same guy Keith had come to know and love back in the garrison.

Even if Keith now claims that he’s ready, the tables have cruelly turned, and Shiro finds that _he_ is not.

“Maybe we can fix that,” Shirogane says, his expression inscrutable, yet his hands are already moving – unclasping, unbuttoning, undressing. Clothes fall to the floor in succession, until he is standing comfortably naked in the middle of the room.

For a guilty split second, Shiro’s eyes trail down – and just as quickly, he brings his eyes back up.

“Oh? See something you like?” Kuro whistles. Shirogane’s right human hand comes down to stroke at his own cock, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s face.

Shiro feels his own cheeks flush at the sudden exhibition, feels the tightness returning to his pants. Beside him, Kuro has moved to stand beside Shirogane.

“My, don’t _you_ look delectable,” he purrs before snaking his bionic arm around the curve of the Private’s buttocks, cupping them fiercely, and pulls him close for a deep wet kiss.

Shiro swallows, watching them passionately sucking, biting, licking on each other’s cheek tongue and lips. _Fuck_ , he thinks, as Kuro rolls his hips against Shirogane’s naked groin, eliciting lustful moans that reverberate within the walls of his quarters. His own knees feel weak, like his bones are melting from the heated and electrified atmosphere. He wills himself not to move.

 _What are you embarrassed about? You’re only by_ yourself _._

Kuro shudders as Shirogane begins to suck hungrily on his neck. His glowing eyes retain their predatory gaze on Shiro. He pulls back from Shirogane, smirks and reaches his hand out for Shiro.

“ _Come here_.”

It’s a command, dangerously sweet-sounding and seductive in Shiro’s ears.

He swallows, perspiration matting his fringe on his forehead, and he steps in their circle.

 

 

Shiro’s helpless, powerless, lost in the throes of passion and the maddeningly saccharine sensations of pleasure all over his body.

They’re all on the bed, sinful and naked; Shiro propped up against the bulk of Kuro’s ripped body, scars matching that of his own, the remnants of tainted memories that only they both share, that only Kuro knows the real depth and pain of. Kuro’s hands are busy fondling his reddened nipples while his lower half is grinding rhythmically against the depression between Shiro’s buttocks, Kuro’s thickness rubbing and leaving trails of white juice on Shiro’s puckered yet needy hole.

Kuro’s teeth and tongue leave their inscriptions on the skin of the base of Shiro’s neck and shoulders, eliciting low and ragged profanities from the Black Paladin. Kuro purrs against his flushed skin, rises to claim Shiro’s wet lips in a sloppy fierce kiss. Shiro gives in and simultaneously pushes back into the liplock, finding himself maddeningly delicious and enticing.

Between Shiro’s spread legs, Private Shirogane is enthusiastically worshipping his leaking erection with his skillful tongue, sucking on his sensitive cockhead while stroking the engorged base in tight steady strokes. Slowly he goes down and swallows Shiro, feeling his veiny thickness along his teeth and tongue and finally, his throat; he swallows, making his throat constrict and wrap tightly around Shiro, making him flinch in pleasant surprise and utter pleasure.

“Aah--!” Shiro gasps into Kuro’s wet mouth, his hips arch back to meet Shirogane’s. Gradually he begins to pound into the Private’s moist and tight warmth, and in effect he slaps back down violently against Kuro’s cum-coated cock.

“There it is,” Kuro purrs into his ear, voice low and dangerous, as he pounds back into Shiro without impaling him yet. “Get loose, babe, _give it to him_. Imagine you’re fucking into Kogane’s mouth.”

Shiro’s thrusts increasingly turn hasty, filled with more urgency. His bionic hand flies to clutch on Shirogane’s head, pressing him deeper against his crotch. His panting becomes progressively labored, electric pleasure ripping through his spine as he rolls his hips against Shirogane’s face, spittle and pre-cum gathering along the edge of his dark pubic hair.

“Aagh—” Shiro gasps, and his body seizes violently as his hips buck and his toes curl inward. He feels Shirogane’s lips twisting into a smile as he continues to milk Shiro of his delicious seed, mouth and tongue and throat filling with sticky hot goodness.

Shiro slumps into the curve of Kuro’s body, his chest heaving and lungs burning.

 _Fuck that felt good_ – and they were far from finished, not yet –

Shirogane slowly pulls back, his lips stained with mixed saliva and cum. He climbs up and surprises Shiro with a cum-filled kiss, their mixed juices and flavors exchanged between tongues and lips, some dripping down onto Shiro’s clavicle and chest.

Shiro’s quite sure he’s probably swallowing his own fluids, but he doesn’t even have enough room in his mind to think about it, not with all the blood in his brain pooling into the middle of his legs –

“Fuck--!” Shiro moans into Shirogane’s parted lips as he feels two of Kuro’s metal fingers slip through his puckered wet hole. Behind him, he feels Kuro’s chest rumble as he growls softly into his ear.

“My turn,” he whispers, voice thick with want and need.

Still between Shiro’s legs, Shirogane starts to sensually grind his hips against Shiro’s sticky wet pelvis, their erections rubbing against each other like heated stones. Shiro grinds back, rolling his hips against Shirogane as heat surges into the pit of his stomach yet again.

“Mmm,” Shirogane purrs into his mouth and catches his lips in his teeth.

Under him, Kuro is inserting another metal digit, and when he hooks his fingers inside him, Shiro bucks violently, eyes fluttering wide open in pleasurable surprise.

Kuro purrs as he rubs fervently inside Shiro with his fingers, preparing him for his thickness.

Shiro feels his whole body ignite, feels his heart pounding wildly.

Suddenly Kuro moves, pushing Shiro up and forward – Shirogane understands and he immediately lays down on his back, his own legs spread and welcoming Shiro’s pressed weight against him.

Kuro is now fully on top of Shiro, his chest curled on top of Shiro’s back.

“Hey, let me taste you,” Kuro purrs and he takes Shiro’s cheeks with one hand and kisses him, tasting Shiro’s cum and wet sweetness. His fingers start going in and out of him, his cockhead rubbing against the inside of Shiro’s thigh.

Under them, Shirogane has raised his hips and angled his own pink puckered hole in line with Shiro’s dripping erection. With his hand, he strokes Shiro again, kneads on his cockhead, before slowly nudging it against his entrance.

Shiro realizes what he’s about to do, and he breaks his delicious kiss with Kuro to look down at Shirogane. The Private smirks at him, eyes half-lidded with lust.

“You’ll definitely enjoy me,” he whispers, breath hot on Shiro’s flushed cheeks. “I’m pretty _tight_.”

Shiro growls, an animalistic sound he never thought he was capable of making until now, and he lowers himself into Shirogane. A burst of flushed heat explodes within him as his cockhead enters through the first ring of muscle and fuck, he certainly wasn’t lying –

“Aah--!” Shiro’s hips buck, swallowing more of Kuro’s fingers in the process as tremors of pleasure rip through his body. Shirogane was indeed _so fucking tight_ , not one inch into his hole and Shiro is already teetering on the edge of another climax.

Underneath him, Shirogane arches off from the sheet, his head tipped back sharply as he moans his impatience and satisfaction into the night air. “ _Christ_ , Shiro, you’re so _big_ —”

Shiro pants hard, and with one loud grunt, he pushes deep into the Private’s ass, fully impaling him. He cries out, a guttural sound laced with lust as Kuro bites into his shoulders.

Shiro leans down and catches Shirogane’s puffy lips into his own, drowning out his moans in a hot wet kiss. He starts sliding in and out of him, slowly, savoring his burning tightness around his cock.

Behind him, Kuro’s fingers suddenly slip out and leave his ass cold and empty, and just as Shiro is about to turn his head to tell him to _keep fingering_ him, he’s met with the sensation of a coarse wet muscle licking into his hole.

“…!” Shiro’s body jumps, breaking the kiss with Shirogane, as Kuro begins to ravage his asshole with his tongue. Inside the Private’s tight ass, his own cock reacts, spurting ceaselessly and coating the cavern with molten masses of pleasure.

Shirogane props himself up on both elbows, thrusting his own hips up to continue fucking the momentarily stunned Shiro, cum leaking out from where they’re joined together. Hot white juices dribble down the curves of his ass, tainting the sheets.

Kuro smirks from behind Shiro as his tongue continues to relish his sickly sweet taste, sweat and saliva mixing with his musky flavor. His hands grip tightly onto Shiro’s buttocks, leaving more marks to decorate his already broken body.

Kuro pulls back and starts hungrily biting and sucking into the meat of Shiro’s buttocks, before rising and balancing himself on his knees. With one mischievous look, he brings his metal hand up, sticky and coated with Shiro’s fluids, and brings it down _hard_ against the supple meat of one asscheek.

Shiro gasps audibly, his breath stuck in his throat. Kuro proceeds to slap him two more times, heat lingering where his palms made contact with Shiro’s skin.

Kuro chuckles, amused. Under him, Shiro is sweaty, trembling, wanting.

He catches Shirogane’s lust-filled eyes under Shiro’s writhing frame.

 _Fuck him senseless_ , they say.

Kuro smirks widely, throbbing cock already in hand.

He crouches down on Shiro, feeling the curve of his back against his chest and stomach, letting his cock ease into the depression between Shiro’s buttocks, teasingly rubbing on the wet creased skin of his hole. He grabs Shiro’s cheek and turns him towards him, catching any angry complaint in a deep wet kiss. Shiro’s tongue dances with his, hitting teeth, wildly flicking inside his cheek.

“Hey,” Kuro half-whispers into Shiro’s open mouth. “Wanna taste how thick we are?”

Shiro’s eyes only grow wide and his reply is drowned out by a low bestial cry that ripped out of his chest as Kuro – _fucking Kuro_ – spreads his thighs apart from behind and nudges his penile head into Shiro.

Shirogane pulls him down for another kiss as Kuro strongly grips his thighs, watches with dark amusement as Shiro’s stretched hole slowly swallows his entire length.

“Nnghh,” Kuro moans deeply, Shiro’s constricting heat wrapping around his massive size, and once he’s fully impaled Shiro, he lets out a loud guttural growl of pleasure, a sound so thick with lust and need it makes Shiro’s toes curl.

“Fuck, Shiro, you feel _so_ good,” Kuro moans, and he pulls out until only his cockhead is inside, and without warning he aggressively pushes back, _in and out, in and out_.

Shirogane whimpers, shaking under both bodies as Kuro’s every thrust into Shiro sends Shiro’s large cock ramming nonstop inside him. He growls low, one hand madly rubbing on the back of Shiro’s head as they kiss, the other busy stroking himself.

Shiro’s body hums with intense pleasure, his cock deeply lodged inside the Private’s delicious heat while his own ass is ravaged wildly by Kuro’s thickness. He rolls his hips against the sweaty bodies sandwiching him; they’ve somehow found a rhythm of their own, a heated seductive dance of their anatomies.

He’d almost forgotten how sex feels, how sex can drive you crazy, yet he’s certain _this_ is something he’s never felt before, not with any of his sexual encounters. Keith was another thing, separate from the rest, but _this_ – he thought he’d hate it, but he _doesn’t_.

Loving yourself always comes first before you can love another, was it?

“Aah, Shiro,” Shirogane trembles under him, body slick with perspiration, torso decorated with trails of pre-cum. His eyes are clouded with lust, drool escapes his mouth. “You fuck me _so damn good_.”

Shiro’s stomach fills with knots and hot melted pleasure, his lips parted, lungs ablaze. A bionic hand grabs his face and the next second he’s kissing Kuro again. His hips don’t stop moving, grinding in and out, getting fucked from both sides. The overwhelming ecstasy is clouding his mind; he’s dangling off the edge of a cliff.

The tangy flavor of blood bursts on his tongue, and it’s a split second before he registers that Kuro has bitten his lower lip. Or has _he_ bitten Kuro’s lip? The question doesn’t seem to matter as Kuro smirks into his open mouth and continues to passionately kiss him as he rams mercilessly into his ass.

Shirogane reaches and sucks on Shiro’s neck, their lower bodies stuck in their own sensual rhythm, the sticky sloppy sounds of their passion echoing off the walls of Shiro’s cramped room.

Kuro’s fingers dig harder into his ass and thighs, his thrusts becoming more urgent, groin smacking quicker against Shiro’s bouncing buttocks.

Shiro gasps, his lungs desperately grasping for thin air, as heat builds up in his stomach. His chest shoulders and thighs shudder, and he knows he’s about to come, waves of hot pleasure ready to take him and push him off the cliff –

He growls loud, deep, his cries breaking into the night air as his cock fills and bursts with delicious heat – Shirogane feels him explode inside him; Kuro feels Shiro’s orgasm through the clenching of his sinful hole around his shaft –

Kuro shudders, his head falls into the nook of Shiro’s shoulder as he madly thrusts his release deep inside Shiro, his slick hole filling with Kuro’s seed. Cream spurts and dribbles down Shiro’s thighs, stretching in thick sticky threads between their heated skin as Kuro slams the last of his desire into him.

Beneath them, Shirogane’s hips buck as he strokes his cock to mind-blowing ejaculation, sweet hot cum coating his and Shiro’s torsos. His own asshole clenches around Shiro’s impaled shaft, milking it for all it’s worth.

Cum dribbles in thick rivulets down Shiro’s wide thighs, mixing with his sweat. His lungs regain control over his breathing, but his mind is still lost in the throes of passion – he slumps into the curve of Private Shirogane’s cum-slicked upper body, Kuro following behind him. They’re all panting hard, bodies humming with post-coital bliss.

“Shiro, you were amazing,” Shirogane purrs against Shiro, cups his face and presses a tender kiss on his lips. He wraps a leg over Shiro’s and presses their cum-slicked crotches together, letting Shiro taste the result of their intense coupling through his skin.

On top of him, Kuro purrs, rolling his hips softly against Shiro’s still throbbing ass. He smirks, biting on the shell of Shiro’s ear. “God, you taste so _fucking_ incredible.”

Kuro takes Shiro’s face from the Private and kisses him gently, his hands making caressing circles on his thigh. Shiro is barely processing this, as sleep’s calming fingers wrap themselves around him, pulling him deep into the relaxing calm and darkness of slumber.

He falls asleep to the sensation of Kuro and Shirogane rocking his naked body gently, legs entangling and hands searching tenderly on his damp skin.

 

 

He wakes up to a soft knock on his door.

Shiro stirs in the sheets – and then it hits him. He’s naked, his ass hurts. Shirogane’s scratches on his back and shoulders burn; Kuro’s fingertips are inscribed into his skin as dark purpling bruises. Fuck, was it all real? Did his other selves just transcend into reality to fuck his brains out?

“Shiro?” Keith’s uncertain voice snaps him back into attention, and he instinctively pulls the sheets out from under him to cover himself.

“Y-yeah, in a minute,” Shiro stammers, and he immediately runs for the shower inside his room, hastily spraying water all over the dried cum on his skin. _Shit_ , the water actually stings – he’s losing grip on what’s real and what’s not.

Shiro fumbles with a towel around his waist as he goes to the door, and it slides back, revealing Keith.

Keith, who he loves and loves him back; Keith, who’s feisty and loyal and undeniably real, and makes _him_ feel real.

Keith is rocking on his haunches, eyes cast on the floor, but as soon as the door opens, he flinches as if he never thought Shiro would open it. When he _does_ bring his eyes up, they don’t fully meet Shiro’s. They remain glued on his shredded physique, shower water trickling down the line and curves of Shiro’s pecs and abdominal muscles.

“I-I could come back at a later time—” Keith turns to walk away, but Shiro latches firmly onto his wrist, making him stop.

“I-” Shiro begins, unsure what to say. He knows he has hurt Keith, in more ways than he could count, and yet he’s a lucky man – the luckiest, probably, because no matter what, Keith always comes back to him. Keith always seems to find him.

Shiro swallows, knows he will never be worthy of Keith’s love, but Keith would definitely fight him for thinking that.

“Stay.”

It’s a silent plea, but an honest one. That’s really all that he wants.

Keith’s feet shift on the floor, and without warning, he flings himself onto a surprised Shiro, buries his face into the nook of his pecs, hears the quickening melody of his heartbeat.

Shiro tumbles back, but before the doors close behind them, he wraps his arms tightly around Keith, eyes solemnly shut tight as he whispers a prayer into Keith’s hair –

Keith listens, and he hears it’s _his_ name, over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops it's smutty but im still a sap so  
> i hope this was satisfying ;;;w;;;  
> anyways, it you wanna sheith or shirocest, feel free to hmu on tumblr, this is the supposed-to-be-working-yet-slacking-off-to-write-smut kind of upstanding citizen, eruriholic


End file.
